


Blood, Scars, and Bruises

by KindaBasic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dark Past, Denial of Feelings, Kinks, M/M, MafiaLeader!Levi, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, Past Drug Addiction, Past Sexual Abuse, Please don't read this if it is uncomfortable for you., Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), slave!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindaBasic/pseuds/KindaBasic
Summary: Levi Ackerman is a mafia leader of the most elite mafia of the country. He's known as the ruthless, cold-blooded man. A man with no pity. A man with infamous history that dared be mentioned. That is, until one day, he receives a rather peculiar "delivery". As Levi is met with Caribbean-blue eyes, little did he know his life would take a different direction than he thought it would. Their journey ahead is full of unexpected events and bumpy roads as they try to fix each other's broken hearts. When two damaged souls meet, will they let their walls that they built crumble down to let each other in? Or will they hold up their shields and turn away from what their hearts want?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic I'm posting on here so bare with me as I figure this out! But, I promise this fic will be a good one with actual plot. This fic is a very serious fic and isn't just smut filled. Hope you enjoy it and feel free to give me your thoughts and opinions <3

Levi’s POV

“Mr. Ackerman?”

I turned my head as I stopped walking. Jesus Christ. There isn’t one fucking day where I can do my job without being interrupted. I gave him an unimpressed looked, his face immediately paling at the sight of my glare. He shuffled under my intense gaze, trying to compose himself. One thing I’m great at: making people uncomfortable in every way possible. It was just a natural thing I was born with.

“Are you going to fucking stand there all day and waste my time, or are you going to tell me what I need to know.” I hissed at him. I didn’t exactly want to deal with shits like him who work for me.

“U-Uh.. The delivery arrived, sir..” He said quietly and slowly, as if he watched my face intently to find any signs of aggravation. Delivery?

“Lead the way.” I said blandly before making a change in direction. He nodded before turning around and walking me down the hall, my men following me.

This wasn’t exactly how I wanted to start my day out. I swear, if this delivery isn’t worth my time, I’ll make sure he is begging to quit his job. In which he can’t. Fun being in control of men like him because they’re so desperate to live. Don’t worry, it’s like this with all of my workers. If you haven’t already get the catch, I’m a mafia boss. But not just some mafia leader; oh no. I’m the mafia leader of the most elite mafia in the country. Do I take pride in my job? You better fucking believe I do. I don’t give two shits about what others think about me. If they have a problem with what I do, then let this be their life lesson that not everything in life is all shits and giggles. I learned that the hard way.

He led me through a room, opening the door. I walked in, analyzing the room. Three of my workers stood behind a boy on the floor. Raising an eyebrow, I looked at all three of them. The one in the middle was a female with a stone-cold look in her eyes, golden blonde hair that was tied up in and bun. Never had any other expression. The man to her left was a tall man with tan skin that always sweat a lot. And lastly, the man to her right was a tall blonde, with broad muscles; a man that looked like he could break bones with his bare hands. They all looked at me, saluting to me as if I was a captain. Not that I minded, I like the respect.

“Speak.”

“This is the delivery from Grisha, sir.” The blonde said. I raised eyebrows in surprise.

Ah, old Grisha. That son of a bitch who was always desperate for drugs. Not surprising that he didn’t have the money to pay for all the drugs we sent him. Wonder what he brought in for exchange.

My eyes traveled down to the boy again. He was staring at the ground with his arms chained behind his back. His brown chocolate locks hung over his eyes. From where I was standing, he had a lean figure. Most likely tall, which resulted an eye roll from me. I always get the tall people. However, his presence intrigued me and I wanted to see more.

“Stand him up.” After my command, The two men took him by the arms, pulling him up. He timidly got up, still staring at the ground, which made me more displeased with this “delivery.”

“Oi, brat. Look up.” I said in a low tone. I was hoping my tone would make him look up, given the fact that I never speak that nicely to people. When he didn’t look up, my mood changed however.

“I know you fucking heard me. I won’t ask again.” I scoffed. As if that did the trick, he looked up and I was met with Caribbean-blue eyes that made me drown in them instantly. As I looked into his bright doe eyes, I took a second to analyze his whole face. His skin was sun-kissed, that glowed perfectly in the room light. His lips were plump and pink, and definitely looked biteable. It made me wonder if they were as soft as they looked. His face expression was grim, small bags under his eyes. I hummed.

My assumption was correct, he was very tall. I bet if I wasn’t so infatuated with his eyes, I’d be pissed off. When I looked over his body, I noticed his T-shirt collar had slid off his shoulder a bit, showing off his collar bones. Well fuck, they looked biteable too. This boy in front of me, was not like the other people I’ve seen. 

“What’s your name?” I asked, folding my arms over my chest as I leaned back against the desk behind me. He continued to look into my eyes, shuffling nervously under my gaze just like the man before.

“E-Eren Yeager sir..” He said tenuously. I rubbed my chin thoughtfully as I stared at the brunette in front of me. 

“I assume you know why you’re here?” I uncrossed my arms, gripping the end of the desk. His eyes trailed to the floor, his face showing a pained expression. 

“My father sold me off, right?” He said quietly, sounding unsure of himself. He was hoping that maybe it wasn’t true.

“Yes, and do you know what that means?”

“I.. I’m u-under your control..” He responded, clenching his eyes shut. I hummed in appreciation.

“Glad you’re with the program, brat. Braun, Hoover, Leonhart, take him to a room.” I dismissed them. Eren looked up at me with his doe eyes again, he looked a bit scared as his eyes darted around the room.

I turned to walk out of the room, making my way down the hall. As I walked, my mind was filled up with thoughts about the boy. Was Grisha really that thoughtless to sell him off? Not that I was complaining, in fact, I’m happy he did because now this boy is mine. However, it made me curious about his situation with his father. I know that shit head was an ass kisser, but I never knew he’d go that far and sell his own child. 

“Mr. Ackerman?” I turned my head to voice beside me. I looked at one of my men as he walked beside me.

“What.” I said sharply, wanting to continue and finish my job as fast as possible. He shuffled to walk at the same speed of my strides. He cleared his throat before finally composing himself.

“Sir, what do you plan on doing with the newcomer? Will he be put into sex trafficking?” He questioned as he walked beside me. I stopped mid-stride to turn and look at him. He held a notebook in his hands and looked at me.

I hummed to myself before answering.

“No, he’ll be staying here. I have a special role for him here.”


	2. The Taste of Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple introduction to Eren's new living situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I was feeling quite inspired so I stayed up till 3 am last night writing this. I'm glad so far you guys were happy with the prologue! So here's the first chapter. Also, the story will remain at Eren's POV just FYI. Well have fun and read <3

Eren’s POV

Mom always said to stay strong and have courage. But, how can I be strong when all I had left disappeared from my hands? I never asked for this. Never asked for betrayal. I thought I did everything he wanted me to. I made sure I had part-time jobs so that he could have money for his drugs, but also pay rent. I worked my ass off in school so that I could get a degree and have a great job. What else could he have wanted from me?

Ever since Mom died when I was at the age of 9, Dad always had that acrimonious look in his eyes. He resented me and Mikasa, my adopted sister. I never knew why then; Mikasa never did either. Although Dad had locked himself in his room at nights and left me and Mikasa to care for ourselves, we always were able to push through it. We never let Mom’s death burden us because we knew she’d want us to live our lives, even with the painful thought of her no longer with us. 

When I was 13, I came home to Dad drinking four cases of beer. He looked at me and immediately threw a bottle at my head, resulting in a small scar on my head. Ever since I showed him pain of when he’d hurt me, he’d do it again and again. Everyday, a new bruise appeared on my body. Everyday, a scar was added to my collection. Every single fucking day, a drop of blood fell on the white carpet. Scars on my body never even came close to how much pain I felt when he told me things. When he drilled things into my brain, making me think I was the cause of Mom’s death. Mom died in a car accident when she was driving to the elementary school to have a talk with my teacher about my bad behavior. When I thought about it, I convinced myself it was true.

Maybe that’s why I made myself do good in school. If I did good in school in the first place, she wouldn’t have had to leave to drive there anyways. Dad guilt tripped me for years. Mikasa was never affected, luckily. She always tried to stand up for me when dad got a little too deranged. But, a little girl can’t control a drunk man that’s built with rage and hate towards his own son. 

I should’ve known that my Dad would’ve done this. I bet he wanted to get rid of me ever since Mom died anyways. Who would want a failure of a son like me anyways, am I right? No point in trying to stay positive when there is nothing to be positive about. When I came home from school that day, I didn’t think he’d go as far as pull a bag over my head and stuff me in the trunk while he drove to this.. Place. In the end, I accepted my fate long before I arrived.

When I arrived, two things filled my brain: Betrayal and Denial. I was so hurt when my own father told me to my face that he didn’t need me anymore and that he’s giving me away. Just sold me like I’m some object. Then when I heard that I was sold to Levi Ackerman, I was in denial. Everybody here in this country knew about the infamous Levi Ackerman, the leader of the most elite mafia in the country. The cold-hearted bastard that killed innocent people for his own greed. So, would anyone else be confused as to why I was in denial. Now that I was under his control, he could do anything to me, which only made me wish I was killed right then and there when Dad and beaten me into submission rather than have to face Levi himself.

When I saw the estate that they stayed in, I was immediately captivated by the exterior, however. I knew it was a terrible time to fantasize about the exterior, but at least being distracted helped me calm down. The mansion was like four houses combined. The exterior was regal, noble, and ancient. It had engravings in the stone and stone pillars that made me drop my mouth in awe. The lights that surrounded the mansion gave it more of a show-case look that looked like it was from the movies. Everything about this mansion screamed royalty to me.

Being dragged into the estate by a burly blonde and a colossal brunette, made me even more terrified. What scared me the most was the female who walked in front of me. She had that expressionless look that reminded me of Mikasa, which made things worse. Mikasa was a loving sister, but when she had her expressionless look, it meant trouble. I was definitely feeling some Mikasa vibes from this particular blonde. 

As I was dragged into a room, I wondered what would happen to me now. Would I be used for sex? I wouldn’t be surprised. Mom always told me I had her feminine features, which made it normal for me to think I’d be a sex worker. But, my mind went even deeper and I thought that maybe he wouldn’t even want me from the sight of me. I mean, quite frankly, I looked like absolute shit. I barely had ever gotten sleep these past months and I rarely ate. So, I’m not surprised that the bags under my eyes were evident against my paling skin. 

When my mind was clouded with thoughts, I didn’t even hear the man before me that told me to look up. With that deep, clear sounding tone, I instantly knew that this was the Levi Ackerman. However, when I looked up into those sterling silver eyes, that had the tiniest hint of blue, my mind was filled up with new thoughts. Those eyes… They looked so dreamlike.. I had never seen a color like that in my life. After staring into his eyes so that I could remember the color, I took the time to look over his features. He had sharp features. Cheekbones, jawline, everything. His raven black hair that had an undercut was incredibly sexy and his fringe was perfectly parted; the small strands of hair rested in front of his eyes. His pale skin, a skin complexion that looked out of the ordinary. 

Everything about this man was something I would have never expected. Like the fact of him being short. I knew that if I wasn’t shitting bricks, I would’ve laughed a bit, but I would rather not piss off the man that now had control over me. That would be a good reason as to why he should kill me. On the contrary, for being short, I could tell under his outfit that he had some muscle. Not overbearing muscle like the beefy blonde on the right of me had, but muscle that definitely could be attractive and intimidating at the same time.

I never had thought about a man like that before. I never took the time to look at every detail in a man’s face. I absolutely did not comment on a man’s muscle and call it attractive. This was surprising for me and I thanked god that he couldn’t hear my thoughts. 

The night had definitely gone unexpectedly different than I had imagined. As I lied in bed, staring at the blank ceiling above me, I thought about everything that had just happened. I wish life would just stop crumbling down and let me be able to climb to the peak. I sighed harshly, throwing an arm over my eyes. The worst feeling you could have, is that you never know what would happen next. And anything can happen; good or bad.

I heard the doorknob began to fumble and make noises. As I removed my arm from my face, a woman with ginger hair and amber-colored eyes walked in. She smiled softly and shut the door behind her. She walked over, unchaining me from my bed before standing back up straight to look at me.

“Mr. Ackerman has requested I show you around. My name is Petra Ral.” She said sweetly, looking too innocent for a place like this. I stood up from the bed, stretching my limbs before smiling weakly. 

She led me out of the room, now entering a dark hall that was lightly lit with lanterns. Oh, right, I forgot that my room was practically in a dungeon. It wasn’t a dungeon, but it was the basement in which I consider a dungeon. This mansion is already a castle, so why not. She walked up the stairs, I followed closely behind as to not get lost in this gigantic building they call a home. We eventually arrived in the foyer and I looked around. The floors were white marble and the walls were a goldish-brown. There were crystal chandeliers that hung from the ceiling with white stone beams. Everything was spacious and exceedingly… clean. 

She showed me basic rooms such as the living space, the kitchen, the bathroom, the garden. When we arrived in the dining room, the table was already being set up. A small part of me hoped I’d be spared and would be able to sit up here and eat the food. Then again, I just wanted to eat food in general. The aroma of food that was coming from the kitchen was making my mouth water. As Petra finished with the tour, Levi walked into the dining room with a few men following him. Workers were still busy with the set up.

When Levi noticed I was here, he looked at me for a split second before looking at Petra.

“Did you finish the tour?” He asked as he sat down in his seat.

“Yes, sir.” She responded politely. Levi hummed in appreciation before setting his eyes back on me. 

“Make sure he gets some food. Once he gets his plate, put him back in his room.” He said before looking down at his plate, my lips frowning.

“B-Back in the cell…?” I murmured, wishing I hadn’t when he snapped his eyes back up at me.

“It’s not a cell. I’m not some fucking indecent human being.” He said before taking his tea cup by the rim of the glass, “Do you not want to go back there?”

“I-I just feel crammed.. And I like open spaces..” I said slowly, watching his face intently. He narrowed his eyes at me.

“I wasn’t born yesterday to know that people like you who come here want to escape. I don’t trust you at all and you couldn’t have sounded more sketchy as fuck.” He curtly responded before sipping his tea.

God, why didn’t I think of that? That sounded logical and made total sense. “I like open spaces?” How dumb could I have been to not realize that I literally came yesterday, and shouldn’t have expected free privileges. I mentally facepalmed at my stupidity before nodding. Levi raised and eyebrow before resting his ankle on his and leaned back. 

“Not going to argue?” He queried, setting his tea cup down. 

“Why would I…? It made perfect sense… not to mention it’d be dumb to fight with my new owner.” I said softly, the last part mostly aiming towards myself rather than at him. But, somehow he heard me loud and clear.

“I’m not your owner. I’m simply now your boss.” He scoffed before taking a sip of his tea. I blushed out of embarrassment before I looked at the ground, shuffling timidly next to Petra. She looked at me and smiled apologetically before rushing into the kitchen to grab me food. 

As I was left alone in the same room as Levi, I slowly looked up at him. He was reading something from the table as I analyzed his actions. From the rumors, he doesn’t seem like what everyone had said. When he was at peace like this, he looked like a normal man doing his daily morning routine. It made me curious about Levi. I wanted to truly see who he was as a person. So far, he hasn’t done anything terrible to me (even though I still dislike the fact that I sleep in the basement). He was just being cautious and making sure I didn’t ruin any plans of anything. I was merely a delivery.

“Oi, are you going to stare at me all day?” 

I snapped out of my haze and looked into Levi’s eyes. I flushed as I tucked my hair behind my ears. Well that was embarrassing.

“S-Sorry.. I got lost in thought..” I said frantically, trying to cover up my act. I didn’t want him to think I had a crush on him. In fact, I don’t even know if I’m gay. I never took the time to date and be a teenager. I was too swarmed and corrupted to live freely.

“Eren, you honestly confuse the fuck out of me.”

“What?”

“Whenever I got new people to work for me, they weren’t as accepting or dare I say obedient. They tried to rebel and not give into my control easily. But with you, you don’t even try to stand up and fight. You just accept what I say and move on. Why is that?” He questioned, his gaze staying on me. 

“Well, what’s the use of putting up a battle that I know I’ll lose? It’s not like that I’d win and no longer be in control of you when I have absolutely nothing. Besides, it wasn’t how I was raised. I was taught to deal with these things differently.” I responded to the best of my ability.

Something changed in Levi’s eyes as he moved to lean forward, his eyes piercing into mine. He hummed softly.

“Very peculiar... “ He murmured softly. Petra came out with my plate of food before turning to Levi. He kept his eyes on me for a moment for two before looking at Petra. 

“You’re dismissed. I’ll deal with him” He said strictly. Petra looked dumbfounded, but composed herself before smiling and walking out of the room. I stared back at him with confusion. He pointed to the last chair before the end of the table.

“Sit.” 

I stumbled to the chair, setting my plate down before I seated myself. I was too afraid to start eating, just in case I’d do something wrong. He stopped eating his food, looking up at me.  
“Are you going to eat or starve yourself to death?” He deadpanned. I mumbled an apology before taking my fork and taking a small bite. Finally. A real meal that I can actually enjoy and not have to go to sleep hungry. 

My mouth watered at every bite I took, savoring the flavor. It wasn’t until I noticed Levi staring at me with a unimpressed expression that I had been scarfing down my food.

“You’re eating like a fucking dog.” He said, taking a bite of his food.

“Sorry.. I haven’t eaten in a long time..” I said shyly, taking a small bite. Levi nodded, looking away. We both ate in silence for the rest of the morning.

__________________________________________________________________________

 

After I had breakfast with Levi, I was sent back to my room until further notice. He claimed, “I don’t want that brat wandering around and talking with others. He’s still untrustworthy.” I was a little hurt by that comment, only because I felt like we had a somewhat-decent conversation. But, I didn’t object to anything and just did as I was told. 

A part of me inside, a blazing fire that had just lit up, wanted me to refuse and not submit to Levi’s control. Just like the others, so he had said. Nevertheless, I simply faced the facts and logic that there was no way that would get me anywhere. Now if I had something effective to use, I might’ve tried to regain my freedom back.

Then again, that wouldn’t do me good either. Levi would most likely come out to find me and and kill me along with everybody I knew and loved. Including Dad. It’s crazy to think I still had a heart for him, right? I mean, he sold off his son for drugs. It’s like he’d rather have drugs as a son than me. 

I sighed as I sat on my bed, messing with the chain around my ankle. Overall, I did expect worse. I mean, Levi isn’t treating me awfully, besides the fact that he traps me in this room and swears at me like I’m some untamed human being. But, I’d rather take this than something worse. Like being tortured.

Levi claimed that he wasn’t a person who was into that type of thing, but would anyone else believe that when it’s coming from a mafia boss? It’s not that I doubt Levi as a man, it’s that I know exactly what he is capable of. And that scared me the most about this guy. 

I heard the door open and I looked over to see Petra again. She smiled warmly at me before closing the door.

“Mr. Ackerman said I must do a health examination. I hope you don’t mind.” She said lightly as she set up some of her medical equipment. I sighed in relief.

Petra seemed like a nice girl. She didn’t seem scary like that one blonde that carried me into the room. So, I really didn’t have a problem with her whatsoever.

She unchained my ankle, letting me sit up from the bed. She slipped on medical gloves before smiling at me.

“Do you mind if you can take off your shirt? I need to make sure you don’t have any internal problems.” 

I nodded my head before slipping it off. She must’ve noticed the big scar on the side of my torso. She hummed as she took a look at it.

“This looks like an old scar, are my assumptions correct?” She looked up and met my gaze. I looked down at my scar, lightly brushing my fingers over it.

“Yeah, it’s not fresh.” I replied simply before letting my hands drop to my sides.

She nodded before gently going over areas in my torso, putting pressure in curtain spots, giving an occasional hum in approval once in a while. She checked my reflexes and took some tests to check my blood level and heart rate. She was surprised to see that my health wasn’t on the bright side. My blood pressure was extremely low along with my slow heart rate from the lack of energy. 

“Looks like you’ll need to have big meals and exercise.” She said before taking out her stethoscope from her ears. I scratched the back of my neck nervously.

“Y-Yeah..” I said softly. I was always self-insecure about my weight and such. I always tried to keep a lean figure and some muscle so I didn’t come off as anorexic. 

She smiled apologetically, “I know it’s weird being here. And I definitely know how intimidating Mr. Ackerman can be. But, if you play it out right, you’ll be able to like it here.”

“I don’t think you’re right about that. How can anybody be happy that they’re father sold them off to the most ruthless man in the country.” I scoffed, looking down at the ground to avoid the pitiful expression she had on her face.

I’ve always hated having pity from others. They don’t need to care or feel sorry for what happened to me. As long as I’m still standing, I’ll be just fine. I heard her sigh in front of me. She took the chain from my bed leg and cuffed it back around my ankle.

“Mr. Ackerman isn’t all that bad. Just because he does dirty work doesn’t mean he’s a cruel person.” She tried to defend him.

“Are you saying that because… you have a thing with him..?” I questioned slowly. I looked up at her to be blinking and blushing. She then chuckled, surprising me.

“Oh, of course not. I simply see Levi as my boss and as a respectable leader. I’m already in a committed relationship.” 

I blushed out of embarrassment, “Oh, sorry for assuming.. Wait, you’re allowed to date..?”

“Well, he prefers that we don’t date with people in the mafia. He wants us to date other people, but that’s not normally the case since we rarely leave the estate. We keep our relationship private from Levi because it will affect our work. So, right now, he doesn’t know.” She stated and smiled.

I nodded in understanding. That made sense. Being in a relationship with people in the mafia was dangerous and risky. It could cause problems between people in which Levi clearly does not accept in his mafia. It also was risky because they do extremely life threatening jobs. I could see why Levi didn’t want them to.

“Thanks for.. uh.. making me feel welcomed.” I said shyly. She smiled warmly at me before giving me a pat on the shoulder.

“You’ll be okay, just try to listen to the best of your ability. You seem like a kind boy, Eren.” She said before walking out of the room, leaving me back alone to my thoughts.

At least I can trust in Petra. I knew that she was just trying to make me feel less eerie about this, but I just didn’t see how I could be comfortable with this. She acted like I could just submit into his control and let me be his puppet. Why would anyone agree to that? It was just hard to accept the fact that I was now technically his slave.

I sighed, falling down roughly against the old, torn-up, mattress. Keeps everything clean and tidy my ass.

I just hoped that one day I’d be able to see the outside again. Laying here made me remember my memories with my friends and people I loved. It made me wonder if I was going to ever be able to see them again. Would I ever be able to see Mikasa again? I never even got to say goodbye. 

Just like Mom had said, “learn from yesterday, love for today, hope for tomorrow.” But what could I hope for? I reached under my pillow, grabbing the key pendant Mom gave me for my 9th birthday. I clenched it rightly, holding it against my chest. At times like this, I wished she were here for me to lean on.

A couple of hours later, I heard the door open, quickly hiding the pendant under my pillow. I expected it to be Petra again, but instead, I was met with the burly blonde and gigantic brunette from yesterday.

They unchained me before roughly tugging me up, making me stand on my feet. They walked me out of my room, still keeping their grip on me.

“W-Where am I going..?” I said timidly. The blonde looked at me from the corners of his eyes.

“Mr. Ackerman has requested you.” He said in a clipped tone, making me flinch.

What did he want from me now..? I started to panic internally. Was this a good thing? Would this ever be a good thing? I guess I would find out in a few minutes.

They dragged me through the hall before appearing in front of a large door. They knocked twice, and the low voice that I remembered too clearly erupted from inside.

“What is it?”

“We brought your request.”

“Bring him in.”

They opened the door, carrying me inside. It was the master bedroom. The room was filled with bookcases and shelves full of antiques. It was filled with the colors of burgundy and velvet. The curtains were long and satin that hung over the windows and the lights were dimmed, lighting the room with a luminous glow. Levi was seated in the sofa facing away from the door.

I was stopped from behind. Levi put up a hand, snapping his fingers. They dragged me towards Levi and sat me in the sofa across from him before they left. 

I trailed my eyes to Levi, who was sipping his wine before he sat it down on the end table, meeting my gaze. My stomach was doing flips and turns and my fingers were fumbling with the hem of my shirt out of pure nervousness.

“You can calm down you know, this isn’t a fucking job interview.” He leaned back in his seat, staring straight into my eyes. I cleared my throat.

“Right.. sorry.” I said simply before composing myself. He hummed in approval.

“I have things to talk with you about.” He said after a long pause, catching my attention.

“Oh.. what is it you wanted to talk about?”

“I was about to get to it before you interrupted me.” He huffed. I mumbled another apology. Stop screwing up, Eren.

“Anyways, now that I technically own you, you’ll have to serve a purpose here. So let’s go over rules, shall we?”

I nodded before letting him continue.

“For me to trust you, you’ll have to follow everything I say, no arguments. That way it’ll be easier for you to do your job.” 

“You’ll also have to stay here in his estate unless you are given the right to leave.” He said before sipping his drink.

“I..I can’t leave..?” I frowned at the thought.

“No, I’m afraid not. And if you try, there are men patrolling the borders of my property 24/7.” He sat his drink down.

I dreaded this more than anything. How would I be able to survive here?

“And lastly, you are to have no sexual or romantic relationships with anyone in the mafia.” I furrowed my brows.

“Why was that rule needed?” I asked, slightly confused of what this all meant. It’s not like I was planning on having a relationship anyways, I just wanted to know.

“You don’t get what your job is?” He scowled at me, clearly exasperated with my density. I visibly shrunk in my seat, looking down at the ground.

He sighed before leaning back.

“You’re going to be my personal sex slave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie! alright so that was an interesting chapter. This was 11 pages in my doc- oops. I was a little too inspired! Anyways, I'm not sure of a update schedule yet so uh, bare with me as we go through this together!


	3. Sealing the Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets a taste of what it would be like to be a sex slave. Is this what he thought his life would turn out to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm OFFICIALLY the worse author on the planet. I can't believe it almost took me a full month to get this updated. Wellllll anyways, here's a chapter! I apologize for my lack of updating but hey, I managed to get it done (finally). I swear, one day I'll be better at updating. And writing. And at many other things. But for now, Hi it's yo girl, basic. So here's your chapter. Oh, and I decided to give you guys a little... treat :)

“You want me to be your what?” I almost shrieked. Levi rolled his eyes as he sat on the sofa.

“Do I really need to fucking repeat myself? You’re going to be my sex slave.”

I sat there shocked. I felt like the world immediately stopped. I didn’t know what was worse. The fact that I was a sex slave, or the fact that I was Levi’s sex slave. And the fact that he sat there with his same emotionless expression, clearly showed me that he was serious about this. I looked down at the ground, not able to meet his gaze.

“I.. Why me? Why not other girls…?” I said slowly, messing with my fingers, sneaking a glance up at him. He rolled his eyes as he grabbed his wine glass by the rim, taking another sip.

“They don’t meet my interest.” He said simply. I scratched the back of my head, nervously.

“Listen, I… Don’t think I’m your best option…” I said slowly. He raised an eyebrow before setting his glass back down, crossing his arms.

“And why is that?”

“Well.. I’ve never had… sex before.” I stated, blushing furiously. This was an embarrassing topic. Levi raised his eyebrows in surprised, humming softly.

“So, you’re a virgin?” I nodded my head, looking down at the ground. He hummed once more.

“Yeah, so I think maybe you should just choose someone else.. I don’t think I’d know what to do and I’d probably displease you and stuff so-”

“Let me show you.”

“I.. What?”

“Let me show you what it would be like.”

I looked up from the sofa, staring into Levi’s eyes. My mind was filled with a million thoughts. I was so shocked by all of this that I didn’t even realize I was holding my breath. I clenched the the sofa, feeling awkward. Was he asking me to have sex with him..?

“I… Okay..” I said slowly. He smirked softly before uncrossing his legs and using his finger, doing a come-hither motion. I timidly stood up, walking over. As I was two feet away from him, he took his hand, placing it on my hip and pulling me onto his lap, making me straddle him. I grabbed onto his shoulders, a bit taken aback from the sudden action. This was an embarrassing position for me. I blushed before looking down, not able to meet his intense, lustful gaze.

He took his hand, taking my jaw and lifting it up, forcing me to look at him. When I caught his fiery gaze, his eyes full of hunger, my lips parted in a small gasp. He stared at me for a few moments before smashing his lips against mine in a ravenous kiss. I yelped smally before I was cut off, his lips instantly moving against mine. Wow, he was good. I tried to give him the same amount of intensity, but damn he was hard to keep up with. His tongue brush passed my bottom lip. I didn’t exactly know what he wanted, but when his hands gently squeezed my ass, I gasped in the kiss and his tongue darted into mine.

The kiss was sloppy, messy, and extremely intense. I struggled to keep up with him as his tongue tangled with mine, as if he was trying to taste every inch of my mouth. His hands continued to rub and squeeze my ass, earning a small moan each time. The kiss was heated, and so vehement. After a while, I finally pulled back, struggling to catch my breath. Wow, I have no words.

He smirked at my worn-out expression. He gently rubbed my lower back, hitching my shirt up my back before slipping it off. After he discarded it, he swiftly picked me up, catching me by surprise. He carried me to the king-sized bed, laying my down on my back. I propped myself up on my elbows as he stared down at me with a sultry gaze. I bit my lip, turning my head sideways. He gently slid off his suit jacket before starting to unbutton his white button-up. I snuck a couple of glances as he was doing so, watching his slender fingers. When he finished, he slid off his shirt, folding it. He dropped it on the ground before turning to look at me.

Oh _wow._ I was underestimating his muscles. Big. Time. They were sculpted and chiseled perfectly. They were so defined. Let me just say this. They were a literal boxer dropper. I bet I was blushing a lot now, probably embarrassing myself more, but I was too focused on the greek-god in front of me. As I looked over his torso, I noticed the large, faint scars that covered his biceps and torso. I quickly moved my eyes away so it didn’t look like I was staring. Last thing I wanted was for him to get angry at me for staring at him. When I looked back up to his eyes, he gave me a smirk before crawling on top of me, keeping his eyes on mine.

His hand gently slid up my leg to my thigh, gently spreading my legs apart. I flushed immediately when I realized the large tent propping up from my pants. I internally groaned, feeling more embarrassed than I should be. His hand gently cupped it, resulting in me letting out a soft moan. My hips rolled into his hand instinctively. Even the smallest touch made me go wild. I bit my lip to keep the small mewls from dripping out of my mouth. His head gently dipped down to the crook of my neck, he immediately placed kisses on the tender skin. I parted my lips in a gasp, his hands slowly rubbing up my sides. His lips trailed down to my collarbone. Out of nowhere, he bit it softly, earning him another moan. It was like he knew where to kiss and where to touch to send me rolling my hips up into his hand. He knew just how to pleasure me.

He sucked and bit at my neck like it was meat. I clenched my eyes shut, moaning each time he did. My body began feeling hotter than normal and I whimpered at the raise of temperature. He kissed down my torso, reaching the waistband of my pants. His eyes looked up from where he was at before he gripped my hips, flipping me on my stomach. I was a bit shocked at the action, resulting in a small yelp that escaped my lip. However, I didn’t want to question it.

Levi propped me up on my knees, my ass sticking in the air, my cheeks flushing even a brighter red. I hid my face in the bed as I felt his fingers dip into the waistband, gently pulling them down from my hips. The fell down to my knees, constraining me from being able to move my knees farther apart. I heard him hum from behind me, as if he was humming in approval. I felt him hover over me and move his face closer to my ear, his hot breath hitting against my ear lobe.

“You’re going to make a perfect slave.” He whispered in my ear, making me shudder at his words. He lifted my knees one at a time and tossed the pants somewhere. I felt him pull away, and I propped myself on my hands, looking over my shoulder. He pulled down my boxers, doing the same thing he did with my pants. When he looked back, his eyes went straight to my ass, licking his lips. I bit my lip as I watched his movements. He smirked as he groped one of my cheeks; I gasped lightly.

As he squeezed my ass, his free hand reached for the nightstand, searching for something. When he felt the thing he was looking for, he pulled it out. I heard a snap of the lid open and I furrowed my brows.

“Look forward.” I did so without hesitation. I stayed like this, waiting patiently. What was he doing? I wanted to look over, but I didn’t want to risk the chances. Suddenly, I felt one of his lubricated fingers prod at my entrance. I gasped loudly, looking over feeling anxious. He noticed my expression.

“This might hurt for a second, but this will make it feel better rather than me stick my dick in your ass without preparation.” He said blandly, making me blush. I mumbled an okay before looking in front of me. I took deep breaths, trying to prepare myself. Slowly, his finger went in.

Jesus Christ, he wasn’t kidding. The burning sensation was definitely making me want to scream and tell him to stop. But, I tried breathing the best I could and calm myself down. He said it would hurt for a second. After he pushed it all the way in, he kept it there for a second, letting me get used to the feeling.

“I’m going to move it now, try to relax.”

I nodded and he started to move his finger in and out. I clenched the sheets with my hands, squeezing my eyes shut. Not too long after, the pain started to convert into pleasure. I started to relax as he continued to move his finger. I then felt his second finger start to enter as well. I gasped loudly, groaning a bit. Shit, this really hurts. He did the same thing as he did with the first one. Just like before, it soon turned into pleasure. He curled and scissored his fingers as I moaned and panted.

Out of nowhere, I felt a shock of pleasure spasm through me and I let out a loud, sinful, noise. I arched and rutted my hips back against his fingers. I heard him groan behind me as he continued to thrust his fingers.

“Found it.” He said before doing the same action.

“Ah…! L-Levi…! It f-feels so good…!” I moaned loudly. He hummed from behind me.

“Yeah? You want more, don’t you. Tell me what you want.” He said huskily, making me shudder. I never knew I’d like it when he spoke dirty to me. When he wanted me to beg. It only made me want more.

“Y-Yes…! Levi please!” I moaned loudly once again, my head falling forward as I panted, his fingers continuously thrusting in and out of me.

“Please what?”

“Please! I w-want it…!” I whimpered. It seemed like he accepted that before he yanked out his fingers. I let out a whine at the loss of the intrusion. I heard him fumble with his belt and pants. My arms suddenly gave out and I laid my head on the mattress, facing it sideways. When I heard his pants and boxers drop, he looked over before growling.

“Look at you, begging for my dick already when you haven’t even gotten it. Who knew you’d be such a good slave for me.” He moved his body against mine, aligning his length to my entrance. I whined at his words, rutting up against his dick. God, he’s right. I really do want it. He chuckled seductively before humming.

He started to slide into me, I whimpered loudly, panting harshly. Shit, his fingers don’t even compare to how big he is. My legs started to tremble and my breathing wouldn’t slow down. I heard him groan from behind me.

“Oh… _fuck_ you’re so tight..” He said in a gravely tone that for some reason sounded insanely sexy. He continued to move all the way in, eventually reaching at a stopping point.

We stayed like this for a few more minutes, I slowly got used to him. He dipped his head and his hand pushed up my torso from the bed, supporting my weight. He kissed my neck, sucking on it hard. I moaned softly before he slowly pulled out and move back in. He did this a couple of times. Once I was finally ready, I looked at him from over my shoulder before nodding, showing him I was ready.

It didn’t take him even two seconds before he pulled out slow and quickly thrusted back in. My head was thrown forward as I moaned loudly. Holy… Will I even be able to handle this? Well, it was too late now. He did it again, setting a normal pace. I moaned and moaned; I couldn’t even control it at this point. Before I knew it, the words spilled out of me.

“Levi…! Harder!”

Levi hummed before pulling out and thrusting into me. Hard. My arms gave out from under my and I couldn’t hold myself up any longer. He gripped my hips, slamming into me. The pleasure was so overwhelming, I swore I started seeing stars. Then it got even better. He angled his hips just right to where he was thrusting into that same sweet spot.

“Ah! Right there…!” I screamed with rapture. He groaned from behind me, doing the same thing over and over again.

I felt something pool into my stomach, like I was about to erupt with pleasure. In fact, I think I was going to. I think Levi knew too because he suddenly started to go faster. In a matter of seconds, I climaxed around him, letting out the loudest moan. I squeezed around him, feeling his thrust turn sloppy. Suddenly, he released inside me, filling me up to the hilt. I panted harshly, so did he as we came down from our highs.

He gently pulled out of me, standing up and walked to the bathroom. I laid there, panting and regaining my breath. Holy shit. I just had sex with Levi Ackerman. I didn’t know how to feel about this. Not only did I have sex with the most dangerous man in the country, but I enjoyed it. On the contrary, I was actually frightened. Why should I be so afraid? Because I’ll have to do this with Levi whenever he wants. And he could want it all the time.

He came back with a damp towel, cleaning the cum that trickled out of me, sliding down my inner thighs. After he cleaned my legs, he took off the bed sheets, quickly putting on new ones. He told me to get into the bed, and I did as he said. I was so tired at this point, I turned to my side, my eyes barely able to stay open.

“Good night, brat.”

__________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. I blinked my eyes open before sitting up. I had to take a moment to look around before I remembered where I was.

“Eren? It’s Petra, can I come in?” I recognized the muffled voice behind the door. The sun was peeking in through the cracks of the velvet curtains that hung above the windows. I looked around for any signs of Levi, looking to my right to see nothing but bed sheets. Everything was completely clean, even my clothes that were thrown were gone.

“Y-Yes, come in!” I replied as lightly as I could. The door opened and Petra walked in with a glass of water and some other things in her hands. She smiled at me before she walked over to my side of the bed and set the glass of water on the nightstand.

“Mr. Ackerman had requested you take these and wash up for today,” She said before handing me two pills. I looked up at her with a sketchy look. “They’re for pain relief, dear.”

I didn’t realize before, but then I felt the burning pain that came from my lower back. That’s right. The series of events that happened last night came back to me and I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. I took the pills before dropping them in my mouth and drinking the water. She handed me a towel before walking to the door.

“I will go grab the clothes Mr. Ackerman would like you to wear. Hop in the shower, dear.” She said, closing the door behind her after she finished speaking.

Rubbing my eyes, I stood up and walked to the bathroom, turning on the light. I turned on the shower and hopped in. Everything felt so.. Uncanny-like to me. It was only two days ago where I was with my sister Mikasa. Now, I’m in the shower of Levi Ackerman’s, living in his mansion. Never would I have thought my life would turn out like this. It isn’t everyday where you end up being a slave for a mafia leader. How long would he keep me before he threw me out? How long will I be able to handle this?

I washed myself in the shower, washing my hair and body. After my shower, I hopped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my waist. As soon as I looked in the mirror, I almost had a panic attack, but calmed down as I realized what they were. I traced the hickies that were all over my torso and neck, remembering when his lips were on my body. When those steel eyes looked over every inch of my body. When his hands ran up and down my sides and legs.

God, I’m so pathetic. Just the thought of him makes me want to do it again. I should be disgusted with myself. I didn’t want to be a sex slave for Levi. I truly didn’t. But what he did last night, it might have changed my way of thinking. Call me horny all you want, but he definitely is a sex god.

The thought of being a sex slave for Levi honestly didn’t sound all too bad. Maybe I was just mostly scared of what he is capable of doing to me. I probably was. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind as I opened the bathroom door. Clothes were folded neatly on the bed and had bath necessities for me to use. I took them into the bathroom and got ready there. After brushing my teeth and drying my hair, I looked at the clothes I was supposed to wear.

Okay, definitely starting to think Levi is a kinky bastard. I held up a black, long-sleeved jumpsuit. It had a long V-line down my torso and stopped just above my belly button. As I slipped it on, the torso and pants were made out of sheer mesh. The jumpsuit had a collar as well, and luckily my ass and pelvis area was covered by black silk. The whole jumpsuit hugged my body nicely, and definitely showed my curves. However, the thing that really convinced me he was a kinky bastard, was the fact that he’s making me wear black pumps with it.

I slipped the shoes on and looked at myself in the mirror. Honestly, not bad. I twirled myself around to look at my ass and, wow, okay. It shaped my ass perfectly. I was a little embarrassed because now I feel like I’m a woman. But, I pushed those thoughts aside and walked out of the bathroom. Waiting there, was Petra. She looked at me and her eyes widened a bit. I nervously looked down towards the floor.

“Uh… Please tell me I don’t look as dumb as I feel..” I said quietly. I looked up and she chuckled.

“I’m sorry, I was just shocked at the choice of… clothing Mr. Ackerman wanted you to wear. You look just fine, Eren. In fact, I’m sure Mr. Ackerman will enjoy the view.” She gave me a playful smirk being leading me out of the bedroom, my face flushed all shades of red.

She walked me down the hall, my heels clacking against the marble floor. The heels were three inches (thank god). I don’t think I would’ve been able to walk in these if they were any higher. She led me to a room full of people. They all looked up at me and stopped their chattering. I felt even more embarrassed about the fact that I’m in this jumpsuit, with a bunch of other people staring at me.

“Everyone, this is Eren Jaeger. He we be apart of this mafia now. Eren, these are all of Levi’s workers.” She introduced. I looked at all of them.

Most of them looked at me with a straight face, but there were a few who smiled at me. I smiled sheepishly and waved timidly. She pointed to everyone and said their names. Unfortunately, I’m not the best on remembering names, so I just acted like I would remember. They all mostly kept to themselves most of the time. After I met everyone, everyone basically left the room to carry on to their jobs.

“Eren, right?” I turn around and see a small blonde with crystal blue eyes look up at me. He smiled up at me and I mumbled a yes.

“I’m Armin. It’s nice to meet you.” He held out his hand for me to shake. I looked down at it and shaked it.

“I know that it’s a bit weird being here. But, in reality, isn’t too bad.” He said kindly, making me relax a bit.

“You seem.. Too nice to be in a Mafia..” I said slowly, afraid of saying something wrong. He scratched the back of his head.

“It’s a long story. I’m Mr. Ackerman’s navigator, translator, and…. Well, I guess you could say servant.” He said, chuckling to himself.

“Oh, that doesn’t seem so bad.” I smiled smally, getting comfortable with Armin. He didn’t seem like that bad of a person like I thought everyone in Levi’s mafia would be. I mean, he definitely didn’t look like the type of person who would be in a mafia in the first place. I was actually kind of happy that I met Armin because now, I at least have someone to talk to.

We chatted for a bit longer before Petra came back and snagged me away. I followed her down the halls silently. We appeared in front of a large door, the wood elegantly glossed with gold doorknobs. Petra knocked on the door.

“What?” The voice snapped and I immediately knew who it was.

“It’s Petra, Mr. Ackerman. I brought Eren like you had requested.” She responded in a light tone.

“Come in.”

Petra opened the door and I followed behind her. My head stayed glued to the ground as I walked in.

“Right… Okay, Eyebrows, get off my fucking back already. I don’t have time for this shit… Okay… Bye.” I heard him put down his phone. Petra moved aside and I looked up at Levi. Levi’s back was facing me before he turned around. However, when he turned around. He stopped mid-way as he stared at me. His eyes scanned up and down my body, shamelessly. I felt my cheeks get hot again.

“You’re dismissed, Petra.” He said in a monotone voice, keeping his eyes locked on me. She nodded before turning and walking out of the room. She closed the door behind her and I was left alone with Levi.

He leaned back in his chair, his fingers rubbing his chin as he continued to basically eye fuck me the whole time.

“Hanji did a good job. Come sit.” He said. I nodded before taking a seat on the other side of his desk. He stared at me the whole time as I took my seat. I rested my hands in my lap.

“Now that you’re officially under my control, you’ll need to sign a contract. This contract is followed by certain rules you’ll need to follow and discusses certain things that you’ll need to know.” He stood up from his chair walking around his desk as he spoke. He handed me the contract and I looked at it before looking up back at him.

“What happens if I break a rule…?” I asked quietly, his steel eyes locking with mine.

“Then I’ll punish you as I seem fit.”

“And if I don’t sign the contract?”

“Then I’ll kill you.” He stated simply, my eyes widening at his words.

He’ll… He’ll kill me? I visibly shivered at the thought, and I looked down at the paper in front of me. Is my life really on the line? In all honesty, I didn’t want to sign this contract. If I did, I’m officially under his control, and that was the last thing I wanted to submit to. But if I didn’t, then I would die, and never be able to say goodbye to Mikasa. I read the rules that were shown in front of me.

  1. Must follow orders at all times. No questions asked.
  2. Must stay on the property.
  3. Do not distract or disrupt the other mafia members while they are working.
  4. Do not sexually attract other mafia members.
  5. Do not negotiate in any sexual conduct with other mafia members.
  6. Do not negotiate in any romantic relationships with other mafia members.



The rules seemed basic and easy to follow. But, when I started reading the discussion, I started to get a bit.. Afraid.

_The mafia consists of dangerous tasks and dangerous scenarios meaning you’ll be surrounded my death, murder, illegal drugs, and crime. Once you sign this contract, you can’t leave the mafia. Ever. You’ll be on permanent record and you’ll officially be a criminal._

_The job you are assigned to is also permanent unless said otherwise. You must follow the rules or else you’ll be punished. Once you sign this contract, you will have to follow every order and command. You may also not expose the location of this mafia nor will you be allowed to contact your family or friends. This will ensure that you do not plant to escape. Signing this, you agree to all rules and to stay in the mafia._

I looked up at him after I finished reading. He had his arms crossed, his face showing no sign of emotion. Did I really want to agree to all of this. Would I rather die than live the rest of my life as a sex slave? Would I rather die than fight for freedom? I set the paper on the desk. I didn’t know anymore.

“Either I sign this or I die?” I said quietly, trying to control myself. I didn’t want to cry. I didn’t want to show him how weak I was.

“Yes.”

And with that, I took the pen and signed my name on the line. As I set the pen down, Levi took the paper before filing it away.

“Now that that is out of the way, let’s talk about your job.” He said, taking a seat in his chair. I looked up at him.

“Being my sex slave, you’ll be exposed to sexual intercourse, and other sexual preferences such as BDSM, foreplay, roleplay, etc. Taking this job means you’ll have sexual intercourse with me and me only to prevent any diseases because, no, I will not be using condoms and shit like that. I shouldn’t have to worry anyways since you won’t be having sexual intercourse with anyone else and well, you have only had sex with me.”

I gulped as I listened to him explain. Is this what I wanted? I mean, sure, Levi is attractive as hell and I’m not afraid to have sex with him. But, is this what I wanted to be exposed to? Does he like pain during sex? Does he like to give pain during sex? The thought made my skin crawl.

“I just want you to know what you’ll be doing,” He said blandly, before locking eyes with mine. “One more thing. Don’t see this as a relationship. I don’t do relationships. We’ll never see this anything more than a sex contract. Got it?”

I nodded my head, ignoring the small pain in my chest pointed at his sharp words. I shouldn’t even feel sad about it. It’s Levi we’re talking about. He hummed in approval before looking down at my apparel once more.

“The outfit suits you.” He said, his voice lowering an octave. I blushed at his words, staring down at my lap. I heard him pick up his phone.

“Arlert, escort Eren out of my office. He needs to visit Hanji in about an hour.” I peeked up from where I was sitting, his eyes immediately sealed with mine. He sat his phone down on his desk before leaning back in his chair.

“I’m going to warn you, that Four Eyes is a crazy person. Don’t be too scared and be prepared for her weird shenanigans.” He sighed, rubbing his temple with his finger.

“O-Okay.” I smiled smally, trying to seem not as worried as I was right then and there. Well, Jesus, was this person worse than Levi? I don’t know if I can deal with that.

Levi stared at me with a blank look before two knocks astounded me from where I was sitting. Armin walked in with a small smile, looking at me. I smiled and stood up. As I walked out with Armin, I swear I could feel his eyes on every part of my body. Armin peeked up at me from where he was walking before he closed the door.

“Well, I’ve never seen him this… Let’s just say sexually attracted to someone.” He giggled to himself which only made me flush with embarrassment.

“Uh, well it’s his fault for making me wear this… outfit!” I said out of humiliation. That only cracked Armin more as he broke out in a full fit of laughter. I started to chuckle along with him too.

Armin was the type of person where you could talk to him as if you knew him the rest of your life. Which I liked. It’d be nice to have someone to talk to who isn’t dangerous or crazy in the mind. But, then I remembered the rules I was given. Doesn’t this technically mean he’s on duty and I shouldn’t be talking to him? I started to worry and close my mouth. I didn’t know how strict Levi was about the rules, but he seemed like the person who was. I didn’t want to test him one bit.

We eventually made it to a room, a loud bang erupting from inside of it.

“Ah, shit! Moblit get the cleaning supplies! I can’t have shorty coming in here and cursing me out for this mess.”

And with that, Armin knocked on the door and I could hear someone rushing towards it. The door cracked open to reveal a woman my height-- of course I’m in heels however, so she was three inches shorter than me -- with her hair up in a ponytail. She fixed her glasses to rest it on the bridge of her nose, powder and dirt was all over her white coat and face. She smiled a crazy grin as she saw us both.

She opened the door wider and spread her arms open wide.

“Armin! Good to see you!” She hugged him tightly, Armin looking like he’s about to pass out with how hard she was squeezing. After awhile, she put him down before turning to me. Her eyes sparkled with delight as she set her eyes on my figure.

“Ah! Who’s this tall glass of water?” She cackled at her own words and I just stood there dumbfounded. Levi wasn’t kidding.

“Hanji, this is Eren. He just arrived two days ago. He works for Levi.” Armin said politely, pointing to me. I’m thankful he didn’t say I was his sex slave. But, I could tell with the way how she was scanning my body up and down, she knew I was definitely not just a normal worker.

“Nice to meet you, Eren! Wow, they weren’t kidding when they said we got a hottie on the block. Come in!” She said cheerfully as she walked into the room. I looked at Armin with a nervous look and he just shrugged with an apologetic smile.

When we both walked in, I realized it was a laboratory. Currently, it was a disaster. Smoke was coming from one of her projects I think she was working on. The guy I’m going to identify as Moblit was busy cleaning up the mess. She then stopped and opened a door, ushering us inside before closing it.

“So! What did shorty need me to do?” She smiled at us. I, myself, didn’t know why I was here either. So, I just looked at Armin.

“Mr. Ackerman had requested you help him with settling in… and with the other thing he talked about.” Armin replied. I furrowed my brows at Armin. What other thing? Hanji must’ve gotten what he said because she nodded.

“Alright, thank you Armin.” She smiled at Armin before he walk out of the room. I turned to Hanji, a confused look on my face.

“Uh, what’s the other thing he was talking about…?” I asked as Hanji walked around the room. Hanji hummed to herself, completely ignoring my question. I just sat there and waited, not wanting to disturb her from what she was doing.

Hanji pulled up a box before digging through it. I took the time to think about what Armin said. Was this other thing dangerous in any way? I mean, it would make sense since this is a mafia we’re talking about. Although, part of me was worried this was a big deal. What other thing do I need to have or know?

“Aha! Found it.” She finally said, disrupting me from my thoughts. I tilted my head, trying to see what she had found. Before I could catch a glimpse, she turned around and started to look for something else.

After what seemed like forever she finally walked back over to me before smiling.

“Sorry about that. So, Eren, now that you are apart of the mafia, you’ll have to have something to protect yourself. However, don’t try using it on other mafia members, you’ll immediately get disarmed and probably locked away for the time being. I’m assuming you’ve never actually had fighting experience?” She asked.

I nodded my head out of embarrassment. The only thing close to fights I had were fights at school for when I was made fun of because of my deadbeat father. She nodded before handing me a pocket knife. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

“But, why would I need a pocket knife if I’m going to be protected by the mafia?”

“Simple, Levi is a mafia leader meaning he meets with other criminals and does criminal jobs such as selling drugs and other things. If one of those criminals try attacking you when we’re not able to protect you, you’ll have to defend yourself.” She hummed, “Speaking of which, you’ll have to be ready to use that tonight just in case.”

“What?”

“Oh, you don’t know?” She tilted her hair.

I shook my head no.

She cackled for a second before looking at me with a strange glint in her eyes, moving her glasses up.

“Levi has a meeting tonight. I heard it’s a big one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP DI DOO! I did it. Aren't I uh- AMAZING? So yeah, it got a little spicy in this chapter. (By little I mean a ton). And there's gonna be some *cough* drama *cough* in the next chapter. Hehehehe you're up for a treat my friends. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for all the kudos and WOWIE 400 reads! That's more than I uh- imagined *cough*. Thanks for reading!


	4. A Chaotic Game of Poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game a poker turns into a traumatic turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I had some extra time to spend hours typing up a chapter for you guys! Hope you like it!   
> Note: If you guys want some updates, I made a tumblr account. Go follow if you'd like!   
> Tumblr: its-yo-girl-basic

_“Eren?”_

_I turned my head around and saw Mom at the doorway. She tilted her head and walked outside to where I was sitting in the grass._

_“What are you doing out here, hm?” She squatted down to my level and saw what I was holding. She took the kitchen knife out of my hand quickly. She gave me a look of disapproval before smiling._

_“Little boy, you’re not supposed to be playing with knives.” She chuckled before picking me up and holding me._

_“I’m sorry mama.”_

_“It’s okay, my sweet Eren, we all make mistakes. You must remember that safety is important. You wouldn’t want you father to find you out here playing with that, would you?”_

_I shook my head no. She hummed in approval before looking at the sun that was setting against the horizon. We lived in a private property near a lake. She walked us on the dock before setting me down and sitting herself down. She then picked me up and held me in her lap._

_She sighed in content. Barely any noise was heard besides the sound of nature. We rarely got moments like those._

_“Eren, whenever you come in the face of danger, don’t fight to live, fight to have freedom. Life is a beautiful thing, but freedom makes it even better. But, if you don’t make it, then don’t worry, my little one. Because you will always have me in your heart.” She caressed my cheek. I yawned softly before I fell asleep in her arms._

I shook my head as I walked down the hall. Out of all times, I had to remember that. I didn’t know if I was happy that she had told me that then, or if I was mad that I was in danger every second of the day.

It made me mad at myself. Why did I defy the things she said? Why was I so scared to die? I pushed these thoughts out of my head. I needed to focus. Hanji had said that people would be coming in an hour. I clenched the pocket knife that was in my hand. Was I willing to kill people for my own well-being? I’d never dream of it. But, if this is what it had come down to, then I guess I would. I’m a criminal now.

As I walked down the halls, I remember what she had said. She said not to go back to the basement. She never told me why, but I didn’t ask. I’d rather be up here where the danger was then be stuck down there. She wanted me to find Armin, but I couldn’t find him anywhere. This was really bad.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing up here by yourself, you suicidal bastard?”

I turned around to see a man with a long face and cheap haircut that was bleached on the top and had an undercut. He looked like a horse in my opinion. He walked up to me and I wanted to scoff at him.

“I’m trying to find someone.” I quipped. He narrowed his eyes down at me, crossing his arms.

“Yeah? What for?”

“Hanji had told me I had to find them.” I said vaguely, already hating this bastard. He was trying to act all tough and like he was in charge. It made me want to punch him.

“Find who? Stop beating around the bush, asshat.” He rolled his eyes. I furrowed my brows at him.

“It’s not even your business. Don’t you have other things to do?” I huffed, turning around before walking away.

“Hey! I’m supposed to make sure dipshits like you don’t run off and try to escape, so it’s either you tell me where you’re going or I have to-”

“Have to what, Jean?”

Jean and I both turned around to see Armin walking down the hall. He looked confused and Jean immediately closed his mouth. Serves him right. I smiled at Armin. Armin smiled back before looking at the two of us.

“I better not have heard arguing with one of our new people, Jean.” He looked up at Jean, crossing his arms. Jean scratched the back of his head before chuckling nervously.

“It was just… a discussion…” He said slowly. I rolled my eyes before walking to Armin.

“Hanji said I was supposed to find you,” I said and Jean flashed me a look. He wrapped and arm protectively around Armin and I instantly got the message. “For work reasons.”

Armin blushed at Jean’s possessiveness and looked back at me.

“Ah, I think I remember what she wanted me to do. Follow me.” He said before walking out of Jean’s arm. I started to follow him, hearing footsteps behind me. Jean was apparently coming with too.

I didn’t question it since I had to focus on this. We walked down the hall, Jean and Armin talking to each other. It was clear that that were a thing. I thought it was cute, but who the hell would date horseface over here? Well, I guess I was being a bit too judgemental. He might be a good guy. Might be.

We eventually had made it to a room, walking in. Other mafia members were already there. There was a gambling table with a game in which I had assumed they would be playing tonight. Honestly, poker wouldn’t surprise me if Levi was going to be playing it. That man definitely has a good poker face.

I caught Petra walking towards us with a confused look.

“What’s Eren doing here? Shouldn’t he be in his room?” She looked toward Armin. Armin had bent down and started to whisper something in her ear. After a second, she nodded and looked up at me and smiled.

“I see. Alright, Eren, follow me into the kitchen.” She said before walking through a door. I followed her quickly, walking inside.

She handed me a tray and looked up at me.

“Everyone will be arriving very soon, so you’re going to serve drinks. I’m going to warn you, these people are dangerous people, and they’re going to lose a lot of money tonight. I wouldn’t be surprised if something bad were going to happen. If things escalate, I want you to immediately run out of the room, okay?”

I nodded my head. I patted my belt and felt my pocket knife. Hanji wasn’t kidding. She nodded, smiling politely.

“So, what do you mean by them losing a lot of money?” I asked.

“Levi is the best of the best when it comes to gambling. Usually no one ever wins when it comes to this stuff.”

I mumbled an “oh” before we continued to get ready. It wasn’t long after we heard mean and people walk into the room. Petra had prepared drinks on my tray before I walked out. My heels clacked against the flooring as I walked around the table, setting down drinks. A lot of men stared at me, including Levi, except he wasn’t staring at me with a lustful gaze. I ignored it immediately and continued setting down drinks.

“So, Levi, long time no see.” A man with a brown beard said across the other side of the table where Levi was sitting. The lighting was dim, but I could tell Levi did not care much for his presence.

“I suppose it has.” He said, taking a sip from his glass, holding it from the rim.

Something about the air seemed tense. As if they’ve had some nasty past. I stood on the sidelines, watching the game get ready. Guess my assumption was correct. They’re playing poker.

Levi tossed him the deck of cards.

“Mind doing the honors, Keith?” He said blandly before leaning back taking another sip of his drink. Keith smirked at him, shuffling the deck.

“I have to say, a lot has changed around here, hm?” He shuffled the deck, shifting his eyes towards me before looking back at the deck. Levi must’ve caught that because he started to narrow his eyes at Keith.

“It might’ve. I keep what I want and throw away what I don’t have a use for.” He retorted.

Keith nodded his head before handing the dealer the stack of cards. The dealer started to hand the people the cards while people chatted. For some reason, Levi kept his eyes on me before he got the rest of his cards. I didn’t know why, but I felt like he was trying to tell me something. I quickly dismissed it and watch the scene unfold.

Everyone took their chips and started to place their bets. Levi placed two orange chips while other men placed around four. After everyone placed their bets, the dealer started to placed down the cards.

“I noticed you have recruited some new people, huh Levi?” He snickered to himself. I felt sick to my stomach.

“I did.” He crossed his arms while he leaned back.

“Mind introducing me, good friend?” He chuckled before he shifted his eyes to me once again. I looked over at Levi, who was currently glaring daggers into his skull.

“No. Didn’t we make an agreement that you don’t fuck with my members?” He said harshly. Keith looked away before holding his hands up in surrender, even though there was still a smile on his face.

“My apologies.”

The game had lasted for quite a long time. Most people had to fold their cards and were no longer play. Then, it had been only Keith and Levi on the table. When the dealer placed down the cards, I didn’t know if Levi could tell, but Keith visibly paled. However, he just smiled simply. Levi made a bold move and moved a whole stack of yellow chips in the middle. Holy… what? A whole stack? I hope he wouldn’t have regretted that.

Levi showed no sign of emotion once he sat back, taking a sip of his drink. Keith raised another orange chip to the stack. Coward. But, maybe that was Levi’s plan. The cards that were placed down was a ten of hearts and an ace of hearts. That would be a tough one. The dealer had said something to Keith and Levi, but I didn’t catch what he had said. They both nodded their heads before he added another card.

The jack of hearts.

“Well, it’s been a good game, Levi. Hope you’re not a poor loser.” He chuckled. Levi raised an eyebrow.

Keith smiled smugly before placing down his two cards. I could see why. Both of them were hearts. Eight of hearts and a two of hearts. That would mean he got a flush, which was really good given the fact that it came down to this. But, his pride was soon ruined.

“Haven’t you learned your lesson by now? I _never_ lose.”

Levi placed down a queen of hearts and a king of hearts. A royal flush!? That’s the highest you could ever have! My mouth dropped open in awe. Keith looked furious. He fumed in his seat as he watched Levi sit back, snapping for one of his men. He told him where to put the money.

“You cheated!” Keith yelled abruptly, standing up from his chair holding a gun. His men immediately started going for Keith, but Keith’s members started to attack them too. Now it became a big mess. This wasn’t good.

“Get him out!” I heard Levi say. I didn’t know who he was talking about, but I remembered what Petra said and quickly dashed for the doors.

As soon as I dashed out, I started to run down the halls. My heart beating in my chest at a fast pace. I didn’t even know where I was running to at this point. I could still hear the gunshots and fighting coming from that room. I opened a random door and closed it. The lights were out and it seemed like an office of some-sort. I covered my ears before sliding down the door.

Make it stop. Make it stop. I had never felt so scared in my entire life. I couldn’t move. I couldn't even breathe. All I could have done was sit there. Is this what I’d be exposed to for the rest of my pitiful life? What did I do to deserve this? I didn’t know.

Out of nowhere, the door was slammed open, tossing me forward. I looked up from where the light was peeking through. I looked up to see a man that didn’t look like he was from Levi’s mafia. Fear struck through me.

He smirked down at me before shutting the door. 

“W-What are you doing..!?” I asked him, but he didn’t respond. He yanked me up to my feet before pushing me back against the desk.

“Gonna make my time worthwhile… don’t worry, they won’t hear us.” He said as he breathed on my neck, sending uncomfortable shivers down my spine. No, this was all wrong.

As his hands snaked around to my ass, I took this moment to rip the pocket knife out of my belt and kick him back with my heel. He let out a yelp and he held his side. I held my pocket knife to his neck. He looked at me before growling and grabbing arm.

I winced at how hard he was gripping my arm. Before I could kick him again, he slammed me again the desk, pinning my arms. My back ached at how hard it was slammed into the corner of the desk. He spread my legs further apart, placing himself between my legs.

“You little bitch, what the fuck do you think you’re doing, huh?” He shook my body, startling me. I was completely useless at this point. I wasn’t able to move my legs or arms. I breathed harshly as he moved my arms above my head, holding them with one hand. His other unzipped open the jumpsuit even more to where everything was revealed.

He licked his lips as his hand traveled down the front of my boxers. I let out a strangled whine, not in pleasure of course. He licked my earlobe as he continued to stroke me, the tears started to swell up in my eyes. No, don’t cry now Eren. You can save yourself. I continued to let him touch me.

His hand dipped further to wear his fingers were prodding at my entrance. My eyes widened and I struggled against him. I couldn’t move. He still kept a firm grip on me. No, no, no. His finger started go in, the burning pain coming back. It felt terrible. I yelled in pain, he covered my mouth.

“Shut up, you slut. Shouldn’t this feel good? I mean, you get it on a daily basis from Levi. You fucking whore.”

A tear slid down my cheek as he continued to sexually abuse my entrance. It hurt. It hurt way too much. I stopped struggling against him, starting to accept my fate.

“This way! I heard someone!”

The guy ripped out his fingers as he heard someone, cursing under his breath. I took this to my advantage and kicked him again. Except this time, I aimed for the dick. He fell to the ground and I quickly zipped my jumpsuit. I started to dart for the door, but he grabbed my ankle, making me fall on the stomach.

He started to crawl to me, but I stabbed his arm with my pocket knife, he hissed in pain. Once I escaped his grasp, I opened the door. But, this bastard still continued to fight. He pushed me toward the ground. I turned around and crawled backward until I felt the wall behind me.

He came up to me, holding his arm.

“You little-”

A loud gunshot erupted in the hallways.

He fell to the ground, blood spilling out of his head.

I was panting harshly, I turned my head to where the noise came from.

Levi.

He was the last person I saw, before I passed out from shock.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

I woke up with a small headache. I opened my eyes, the sun peeking in through the curtains. Looking around, I realized where I was at. Levi’s Bedroom. I sat up slowly, groaning from the pain I felt in my back. The fucker really had to shove me down on a desk. I started to hear voices coming from outside the bedroom.

“It’s a simple question, Shitty Glasses, will the brat be okay or not?”

“Yes, but I don’t know if he’s okay mentally. Like I said, he was almost raped, Levi. He could be suffering traumatically, but I don’t know that yet since he’s still asleep.”

A long pause.

“Make sure he gets the care he needs. I’ll out for most of the day today.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait until he wakes up?”

“No, I have shit to deal with. Last thing I need to do is sit here and wait for the brat to wake up.”

Another long pause.

“You totally want to.”

“Goodbye, Four Eyes.”

I heard the footsteps walk away. The conversation ended with me sitting there, events from last night filled my mind. I shivered as I remembered that bastard’s hands all over my body. It made me feel sick. Literally. Jumping up from the bed, I rushed to the bathroom, hurling into the toilet.

Hanji must’ve heard because she walked in and squatted down, rubbing my back. She cooed at me softly. After I was done, she flushed the toilet, putting down the toilet lid and had me sit on top of it.

“How are you feeling?” She smiled before opening her bag and starting to check my body. I was currently shirtless and was in only boxers.

“Like shit.”

“Well, I know that, but I mean mentally.” She cackled before she closed her bag up.

I stayed quiet.

She must’ve taken that as a response before she smiled apologetically.

“I’m sorry you went through that. It must’ve been extremely scary for you. But, you’re gonna be okay now.” She stood up, washing her hands.

“How can you be so sure of that? Didn’t you say he has more of those type of meetings?” I said, keeping my eyes glued to the floor.

“Well, it’s just a… hunch. Keith Shadis’ men suffered a terrible loss last night. Only few made it out alive, including Keith himself. But, he’s definitely not coming back here, if he knows what’s good for him.” She scoffed.

“Why did he do it?”

“Keith and Levi have always been rivals ever since Levi had killed thirty of his men, single-handedly might I say, after he robbed him out of money. Keith has always been a greedy bastard. If Levi could, he’d kill him, but last thing he needs is all of his men coming after him.”

“Are things… Always like this?” I looked up at her, hoping it wouldn’t be.

“I’m afraid it is. Sometimes, we don’t get to choose what we get in life. And it can be cruel. But, we learn to deal with to the best of our capabilities.” She looked at me and gave me a soft smile, not her normal crazy grin.

I nodded, looking down at the ground. Part of me wondered if I really was going to be able to handle this. Don’t get me wrong, last thing I wanted was to stay here and never leave these walls, but where would I go? I didn’t even know where Mikasa was anymore. Did she leave when I had vanished? What did Dad do to her? Did Dad kick her out?

I never realized how much I cherished Mikasa and my friends. I’d never be able to see them again. When life gives you something valuable, learn to be grateful. Because you could lose it in any second. Hanji hummed to herself before looking at me. She smirked a mischievous smirk. I looked up at her and furrowed my brows.

“So, did you and Levi do the _do_?” She clasped her hands together, leaning closer to me. I blushed furiously.

“W-What!? Why are you asking me this!” I rushed out. She cackled to herself before she smiled her toothy grin at me.

“Well from that reaction, I’m gonna assume so!” She spun around, laughing to herself. I shook my head. She is quite the special one.

“So! How was it? Did Levi tie you up? Did he pin you to a wall?” She bombarded me with questions. I blushed at the thought of all the things she was asking. Would Levi do that type of thing?

“No! I… Never had sex before.. So..” I mumbled quietly, but that was enough for her to get the message.

“ _Ohoho~!_ So it was just plain vanilla! Huh, I never knew Levi’s libido would be able to be satisfied with just plain vanilla.” She tapped her chin as she thought to herself. I opened my mouth in a gasp.

“W-What do you mean by that?”

“Well, I’m sure you know Levi has had a sex slave before. But, they never were able to withstand Levi’s wild fantasies. They tried running the moment they could! In all honesty, they were just wimps.” She hummed to herself. I’m pretty sure all of the color rushed out of me and I paled. She must’ve caught that because she looked at me.

“Not saying that Levi will harm you! He’s just… a crazy man in bed.” She snickered to herself.

The thought of Levi in bed did things to my body. I shuddered at the thought of Levi on top of me like he was that night. Hanji said he had fantasies… but what kind..? I guess I’d find out sooner or later. Honestly, I was shocked at myself. Part of me… was actually excited for our next… session-- if that’s what you call it.

“And how would _you_ know?”

Hanji and I both whipped are heads to the door to see Levi standing there, holding his dress coat. His white button up were tucked into his black pants. His sleeves were rolled up to where you could see his forearms. His pants hugged his legs nicely; you could see every line in them. In all seriousness, he looked sexy as hell.

Hanji chuckled nervously.

“I may or may not have stood by your door a couple of times…” She said slowly, inching her way out of the door. Levi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You’re lucky you’re good at your job, or I would’ve kicked your ass to the curb a long time ago.” He mumbled, loud enough to where we could both hear.

“What was that, shorty?”

“Fuck off, Shitty Glasses, go do your job.” He waved her off. She gladly grabbed her bag and darted out of the room. I was left alone with Levi once again.

Then, realization had hit me. I was only in my boxers. I looked up at Levi, blushing. Levi looked down at me as he leaned against the door frame.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, his voice dropping an octave. I gulped, hopefully not visibly.

“I-I’m alright…”

“That’s good. I wouldn’t want my new slave to go to waste.” He stared at me, his eyes locked on mine. My breath hitched as it seemed I couldn’t tear my eyes away from him.

“I… uh… I thought you had to leave somewhere?” I said quietly, messing with my fingers. He hummed.

“I do, but I forgot something.” He walked over, appearing in front of me before leaning down to where his face was inches away from mine.

“W-What was it?”

“I’ll be back by nine tonight. I have some things in the closet I want you to have on before I arrive. Think you could do that for me?” He said quietly, his eyes shifting to my lips. I swore my heart skipped a beat.

“Y-Yes!”

“Good.” And with that, Levi sat up straight before turning on his heel and walked out of the bathroom.

As soon as I heard the bedroom door open and close, I quickly stood up to my feet and dashed to his closet. I didn’t know why I was so eager to see what he wanted me to have. Then I remembered what Hanji had said about Levi’s sexual fantasies. I blushed to myself as I found a box with my name on it. When had he planned this?

I took the box and opened it. The items were covered by tissue paper. Taking out the tissue paper, I looked at what was revealed inside.

I almost died internally. I held up the outfit he wanted me to wear and blushed furiously. He wanted me to wear this? I then noticed that there were other items in the box.

Yep, Levi was definitely one kinky bastard.

Taking the outfit and the items, I walked out of the closet, looking at the time. I have a full six hours.

Guess I’ll have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, heh, excited for the next chapter yet ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Hope you all enjoy the story so far! I LIKE, ADORE YOUR COMMENTS! They're so funny, and I love the support you guys already have for the story! *Sniffles* I'm not crying, you're crying. Thanks for all the kudos!


End file.
